Hammers, Axes and Guillotine Blades
by KetchupHoarder
Summary: A traveller finds herself in a desert in the middle of nowhere with a severely injured leg. Will anyone help her get the medical attention she needs or will she die alone in sheer agony? (Rated Teen for Team Fortress 2) Is my first multi-chapter story hope you enjoy!
Lost in the Middle of Nowhere

It was an eerily quiet day for Keeper as there was only the sound of whirring helicopter blades across the desert landscape. Traveling to unknown lands Keeper left her few friends in confusion about why she was traveling someplace that she didn't know a thing about, when they asked why she was going to this faraway place the response they got was a simple " I'm going because I want to." as they said their goodbyes and have a great times to their friend. As Keeper did not like clutter the only things that she had brung with her were her backpack, her army style jacket, some food and water and most importantly of all a sledgehammer, an old executioners axe and some guillotine blades attached to a chain.

Keeper was about 5 foot 6 and looked more like a teenage boy than a girl in her very early twenties. She had brown boyshort hair and brown eyes with a scar on her left cheek. She was dressed in her usual camo pants, dog tags, tank top and combat boots. As Keeper sat in the helicopter she was thinking about what she wanted to do when she reached her destination. She looked outside when she thought she could hear faint screams of pain and bombs exploding in the distance. She became curious and asked the pilot.

"Hey Mr. Pilo't, didn't yo'u hear that? Is there a war back there or something because it sounds like it."

The pilot responded with the usual "What did you say again? I couldn't understand."

Keeper sighed and said "Nevermind." as it would normally go, nobody except her twin brother Keron could make out words through her thick accent. Keeper was still curious about the noise but eventually drifted off into a peaceful slumber not knowing that when she made the choice to travel to this faraway place it would make her life more exciting than it had ever been before.

10 minutes later,

Keeper was jolted awake by the pilot screaming "we're gonna crash!" only to realize that the blades on the helicopter had stopped spinning which meant ceartain doom for her and the pilot. She unbuckled herself and hurriedly scrambled around the helicopter trying to collect all her things even though her life would probably end once she hit the ground. Even so, Keeper wanted her belongings with her when her life would probably end. When Keeper had grabbed all of her belongings she was violently pulled out of the aircraft by gravity when the helicopter tipped sideways causing a screaming Keeper to seemingly fall to her doom.

Immense pain rippled through Keepers left leg as she suddenly opened her eyes while screaming in sheer agony. Her eyes glanced over to her prothistetic right arm hoping her leg wouldn't have to suffer the same fate that had befallen her arm so many years ago. She dragged herself forward wincing and biting her lip to try and block out the pain in her leg.

With determination that she would find help and 5 minutes of dragging herself across sand and rocks she finally reached her supplies. Keeper gave a silent thank you to all holy beings from all religions for making her belongings only earn a few scratches from the fall. She managed to fit everything into her backpack except the weapons, which she dragged along with her.

She heard the screams and the explosions once again but fainter this time as she dragged herself towards the noise thinking even if there was a war back there somebody would surely be kind enough to get her to a doctor instead of leaving her to die alone in the middle of nowhere. Keeper kept dragging herself towards the noise the thought of finding civilization or at least people who could help giving her the strength to go on. As Keeper dragged herself along she noticed a building in the distance and tried to drag herself quickly towards her new destination, not a place where she could have a relaxing vacation, but a place that could keep her alive.

Keeper dragged herself closer and closer to the building, the sound of screams and explosions becoming louder and louder and Keeper's chance of survival becoming bigger and bigger. Keeper would survive till tomorrow and the day after that, she thought of her friends who would be devastated if she died. Keeper bumped into something she looked up and saw that something was very wrong. The building was right in front of her but that is not what was was wrong, what was wrong was there was a man blocking her way into the building, then with a thwack Keeper fell unconsious and the crazed man carried her into the building which supposedly would give her a chance a survival.


End file.
